<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick up, a stranger's calling by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909596">Pick up, a stranger's calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cell Phones, Coming of Age, Drunk Texting, Dysthymia, Explicit Language, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, References to Depression, Sexting, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans non-binary character, Transphobia, alternative universe, lost phone, non-binary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno never really cared about Dream, the girl he shared a lot of classes with and who was always trying to be better in everything than he was. Techno tried to ignore the girl's passion of always wanting to be the best. He just tried to ignore her, if he was completely honest.</p>
<p>That is, however until she goes missing and Techno finds a phone somewhere thrown away... And seen from the lock-screen, it belonged to Dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the game; A Normal Lost Phone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno sighed when he put a step into the school building, expecting it to be a boring Monday again. He never liked Mondays, feeling the tired slump that most people his age share. Techno walked through the hallways, and there was an uncomfortable aura surrounding him as if he had walked into a precious bubble and disturbed all the peace inside. He stood still for a moment, taking his surroundings in and his eyes fell down on a piece of paper that was hung up against the wall... He walked towards it, noticing how there was a group of girls standing in a circle around two other people that Techno couldn't see from the place where he was standing. Techno turned back to the paper and he read the small letters under the photo of a young girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dream Taken, 18 year old female.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Missing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weird, Techno thought. He had known Dream a little, always competing against her in school competitions. She was smart, fast and very flexible... It was no wonder she was in a relationship with George, one of the most beloved guys at the whole school who was currently being swarmed by a group of worried girls, all wanting to know if he knew anything more about the mysterious disappearance of his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Techno shot glances at the male, seeing a slight smirk on both his and his friend's face. Something about this really didn't feel right... Wouldn't George be devastated by now? His girlfriend is gone missing and from what Techno can see al George wants to do is getting into someone else's pants real quick. Techno still chose to ignore it in the end. It wasn't his business, he thought and he walked to his classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the day, when almost everyone was already home except the janitors and some teachers, Techno was still on school grounds. He had been studying and making homework in the library, finding that he was able to concentrate better there than at home or during the lessons. He even had permission to eat in there, as he had promised he wouldn't make a mess. So when Techno thought he had done enough, he walked through the hallways and eventually stopped at a trashcan to throw away some candy-packages.</p>
<p>That's was when Techno saw it, a phone hiding behind litter bin. It had a few cracks in its screen, but it seemed to still be working because when Techno put it on, a picture of Dream popped up... This must be Dream's phone, Techno realised. And as soon as he seemed to understand what he was currently holding, a weird feeling made his body tingle. He now was in possession of maybe knowing where the missing girl could be... Techno quickly put the phone in his back and walked out of the school, not looking back at all and ignoring the feeling like a pair of eyes had started watching him... Like someone was trusting him with something...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno had never rushed home this quickly. The boy who normally took his time on the small walk from his house to the school building was now sprinting. He ran inside, shutting the door with a bang and he flinched for a second, waiting for a yell from one of his parents telling him to be quieter. Nothing. They were still at work. Relieved, Techno breathed out. He finally had the time to catch his breath again.</p>
<p>While skipping every other tray, Techno walked up the stairs only to lock himself in his bedroom where he took out the mobile phone. It was a decent model and didn’t look too used, Techno thought to himself. It had a lime-green case around it and sporadically placed white circles with smiley faces drawn inside. Techno took off the case, wanting to inspect the phone further but two pieces of papers fell out of it. On one was a password, on the other a picture.</p>
<p>Techno looked at the picture, seeing someone that looked weirdly like Dream with painted rainbow flags on each cheek. Two other people were standing on either side of him. They looked happy. Techno couldn’t recall seeing Dream ever this happy, not even with George. It was weird, seeing someone that he had never been close to and then being this happy... It felt like Techno was holding a bittersweet memory, something only Dream and the other two on the picture knew about...</p>
<p>Techno put the picture back in the case and inspected the other piece of paper that was resting in his lap. In scribbled handwriting, it said the password of the phone. Techno eagerly typed it in and the phone unlocked. He scrolled through the apps, wondering if he should really do this. What would Dream think? Techno sighed, dark thoughts clouding his mind. What if Dream got kidnapped, though? What if something terrible had happened? Techno had to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Gogy - My boyfriend</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Hi! This is my new phone number - Dream</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 09:13 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Oh really? You finally got a new one?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:01 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>You</b>: Yeah!</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: I am really happy with it!</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:05 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Yeah?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:05 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Yeah. Bad gave me advice on phones with better cameras and he helped me choose this one</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: He was right! The camera's amazing!</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:07 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Ah...</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:07 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: What's wrong?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:07 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Nothing</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: It's just that you always talk about this Bad...</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Who the fuck is he even?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:29 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Like I said</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: He's a friend I made on this Discord server</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: About Minecraft and stuff</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:30 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: But why don't you let me meet him?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:34 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: He's shy</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:40 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Sure.</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Bet you have slept with him already or something</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Do I know this guy?!!?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:40 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: George!</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Bad's just a friend</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Please, trust me</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:41 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: I'm sorry but</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: It's just weird to see my girlfriend talk so much about this guy I don't even know</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: It's weird</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:42 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Is it?</p>
<p>23/10/2020, 10:42 PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: It is.</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:42 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Oh...</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: I'm sorry George</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: I didn't know you thought about it that way</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 10:44 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: It's okay baby</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: I know I will always be your number one!</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Right?</p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Bet that Bad guy doesn't even treat you like the princess you are</p>
<p>23/10/2020, 10:45 PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Yeah...</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Hey, I'll be going to bed</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Night Gogy</p>
<p>23/10/2020, 10:57 PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>George</strong>: Night princess ;)</p>
<p>23/10/2020, 11:05 PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mother</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Hi! This is my new phone number - Dream</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 05:52 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: Really?</p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: You didn’t tell me you were going to buy a new phone</p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: What happened to the old one?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 05:53 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Nothing</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Just thought I could use a new phone</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 05:53 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: How did you even pay for it? You don’t even have a job!</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 05:54 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: My friends pay me for making plugins and codes for them</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: I saved up</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 05:55 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: When are you finally gonna stop computery stuff you're doing</p>
<p>23/10/2020, 05:55 PM</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Why would I do that?</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 05:55 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: Because you're a girl!</p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: Girls shouldn’t be interested in computers and codes and games</p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: They should go out! Party! Do makeup! Go shopping!</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 05:57 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: Sure mom</p>
<p><strong>You</strong>: See you at dinner</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 06:16 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: We'll talk later honey!</p>
<p><strong>Mom</strong>: Kisses</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 06:20 PM</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>You</b>: Yeah</p>
<p><b>You</b>: Love you</p>
<p>
  <em>23/10/2020, 06:20 PM</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I feel obligated to say this after a very hurtful comment. Please read the tags. I even specified the genders of the trans characters to avoid confusion. You don't get pressured into being trans and not liking typical things associated to your gender also doesn’t make you trans. However, gender roles will always be a thing and people will always tell you what you can and cannot do.</p><p>I am trans myself and I do base some things on my own experience; for example, people constantly asking why you don’t do the things typically associated to your assigned gender at birth. This doesn't deny the fact that there are feminine trans guys and masculine trans girls and that there's nothing wrong with that. (this also doesn’t make them any less male or female as some close minded people would want you to believe) It's just how society works in my experience that they just want to pressure you into this specific box associated to your gender. Especially surrounded by close minded people, this issue is sadly a big thing.</p><p>I am open for criticism and to be educated, however, we're only 2 chapters in and none of the characters have even came out yet as trans. And also if you read the tags you would have known that the characters are trans males and trans non binary. They're not being pressured into being trans. They're pressured into being their assigned gender at birth which is something that I personally have experienced a lot.</p><p>I hope this cleared up some confusion y'all had. Yes, Dream is a trans male character. He hasn’t come out yet so everyone refers to him as she/her. This will clear up later in the story. I promise. Things will get better for him. Please, if you have any questions or any criticism, put it on this chapter and I am open to listen, but please be polite and also willing to listen to me explain the story.</p><p>I'm truly sorry for the people I may have hurt by not being clear enough. I truly hope that those people can forgive me.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>